Hazard detection systems such as smoke detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, combination smoke and carbon monoxide detectors, as well as systems for detecting other dangerous conditions have been used in residential, commercial, and industrial settings for safety considerations. These systems can be powered by line power, battery power, a combination of both line and battery power, or a control panel. Depending on the required type of power and other factors, a hazard detector may in some situations be mountable in any of a variety of locations having no particular predetermined fastening geometry, while in other situations may require mounting in a predetermined location to a predetermined kind of receiving surface or structure with a predetermined fastening geometry. For reasons relating to reduction in the cost of goods sold, the avoidance of unnecessary waste, and other issues, it would be desirable to provide a mounting solution for a hazard detector that is adaptable to a variety of different mounting scenarios without requiring the inclusion of many different alternative pieces of mounting hardware for different types of surfaces or mounting geometries. It would further be desirable to provide such a mounting solution in a manner that facilitates proper orientation and alignment of the hazard detector upon mounting. These and other issues arise as would be apparent to a person skilled in the art in view of the present disclosure.